


Enough

by Aoilovesfood



Series: Double the Trouble [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Archery, Bows & Arrows, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fights, Hurt, Love Confessions, Pain, Rivalry, Scheming, Swordfighting, Swords, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoilovesfood/pseuds/Aoilovesfood
Summary: The battle begins...How will it end?





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> *SPOILER*SPOILER*SPOILER*
> 
> Hey fam! Its Aoilovesfood here with your beginning notes. This work took me quite some time to figure out. I wanted to be as accurate as possible and also very well written. I know you may have some questions I won't spoil what is to come, but I will say that there are some possible skill classes that you could benefit from in the game brought up in this story. Please bear with me!
> 
> *SPOILER*SPOILER*SPOILER*

Byleth woke up very early Sunday morning. She knew that today was the day Claude and Felix were going to fight. There was no convincing either of them to call it off so she was going to do her best to end it herself. The only thing is, she didn't know when it was to happen. She went straight to the training grounds. Upon entering, she noticed that there was no sign of life. It was still too early for pretty much anyone to be awake. She sighed and headed back to her room for now.  _ ‘I suppose I will just have myself some oatmeal, then I will go see what they are up too. _ ’ Byleth proceeded to make herself a small bowl of oatmeal. She put in all of her usual fixings and gave it a good mix before spooning a heaping amount into her mouth. She heard a knock on her door almost immediately after. 

“Teach,” Claude was singing her name. She rushed over to open the door and Claude was smiling from ear to ear. 

“Oh no, did I miss it? Is Felix alive?” Claude laughed.

“I have not harmed a hair on his head, yet. May I come in for a bit?” Byleth stepped aside to let him in. He sat on her bed as she shut the door and went back to her oatmeal sitting at her desk. “Ahh, this bed smells just like you.”

“Mhmm, what did you get yourself into?” Claude laughed again.

“Whatever do you mean?” Byleth ate some more of her oatmeal.

“You were just singing my name, which means you've been doing some scheming.”

“Me? This early? I might have been doing a little scheming.”

“What did you do?”

“Do you still plan on stopping our little fight today?” Byleth was still eating her oatmeal.

“Yes I do. I can't have you guys fighting. We are supposed to be a team. I don't want you or Felix to get hurt.”

“I figured you’d still be thinking that. I told you it's not anything serious. I am just going to see what's bothering him and trade a couple blows so that he gets his frustration out. You know he won’t be happy until he swings his sword around.”

“Even so, I should be there to make sure either of you don't take it too far.”

“That’s a no can do my friend.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I can't allow you to jump in the middle and stop this from happening. Plus,” he gazed at her,” your worried face distracts me. It could very well cost me my life.”

“See, this is why it can't happen and no matter how hard you try to keep it from me I will find out when and where it is happening. I will be there no matter what,” Byleth was nearly done with her oatmeal. Claude couldn't help as his grin crept across his face.

“I know, I know. That's why I had to take premeditated measures to ensure that you won't be able to make it.”

“What do you mean,” she became a little unsettled. She knew he was up to something but she still hadn't figured it out.

“Teach,” he sang again, “Is that your infamous bowl of oatmeal.” Byleth paused before eating another spoonful. “Butter, honey, brown sugar, cinnamon… Right?”

“Claude…”

“You always put the same thing in every time you eat it. Without a doubt, am I correct? I told you last time that you had all the sweetness you needed and yet you insist on adding vanilla and white sugar right?” Byleth looked at her personal sugar and vanilla containers. She looked back at him. He was smiling so innocently.

“You didn't…”

“I didn't what? Add a little something to your vanilla and sugar? I won't lie to you. I might have tampered with it.” A rush of fear went through Byleth’s body.

“What is going to happen to me?” Claude was bursting with laughter.

“It’s not going to turn you into demonic beast or anything. Just a little something to help you sleep...in a very high dosage.”

“Claude!!”

“You won't be asleep for too long. Just until tomorrow morning.” Byleth stood up from her seat.

“You are in so much trouble!” her eyes started to droop. She shook her head to try and wake herself up. “You are so gonna get it! Just…” she yawned, “Just you wait.” Claude stood up and grabbed Byleth by her waist. He observed her body and facial reactions.

“Okay, so the formula that I used makes the target drowsy in about 5 minutes after consuming most of their meal. This might be acting faster since it's the first meal of the day. She also woke up pretty early after not getting enough rest so that may be a factor as well.” Byleth softly pounded on Claude’s chest.

“You are...so...dead.”

“Well, I told you not to add any more stuff to your oatmeal, my friend. You kind of did this to yourself,” he said before kissing her. Byleth fell asleep in his arms. He sighed softly.

“Now, you’ve had enough of your oatmeal, time to handle a pest.”

* * * * *

After safely incapacitating the professor, Claude headed back to his room. Once he got there, he took a look at all his weapons. He knew that Felix would be fighting with a sword, that was a given. Bows were Claude’s specialty so he wanted to go with a steel bow instead of his brave bow that the Professor had gotten for him. This wasn't going to be a serious fight and hopefully, he would be able to resolve it before it got out of hand. After all, he was already on the professor's bad side after being forced to sleep. ‘At the most, Felix will be bringing the brave sword Teach gave him. I should be able to handle him with my steel bow. But just in case. I'll stash something else in the training room.’ Claude finished up his preparations in his room and went to head out. “Okay! Just a few more things to get done and then I will be all set.”

Felix was sharpening his blade in his room. The sound of his brave sword grinding against the whetstone rang eerily loud. Weapon maintenance was something he often did and enjoyed, but there was an added bonus to it today. 

“I have had enough of his meddling,” He wiped his blade and when he did it cut right through the cloth. He stood up swung his blade around a few times before sheathing it. “Time to silence this nuisance.”

* * * * *

Felix was heading to the training grounds to wait for Claude. He saw a group of students hurrying towards the dining hall. His ears heard a bit of their chat.

“Come on, let’s go!” One girl said rushed.

“I’m going!” Another girl said.

“I don't want to miss out on this feast! I can't believe that Claude threw this all together so quickly.” Felix angrily went over to the group.

“Did you just say Claude is throwing a feast? Today?” They hesitated before answering him.

“Umm, yeah, we were all invited. So everyone is going now, it is supposed to be a mock ball event. You didn't hear about it?” Frustration was very apparent on his face. He stomped his way to the dining hall. ‘ _ How could he plan this event today? I will show him what it means to take me lightly _ ’

Inside the dining hall, there was food on all of the tables and students and Knights minging and enjoying themselves. Claude was standing by the counter watching it all take place. Felix stormed in. “CLAUDE!” His hand was on his blade and he was headed straight for the honey-toned boy. Claude heard his shout and quickly rushed over to him before Felix could pull out his sword. A few people who Felix’s shout had their eyes in his direction. He grabbed Felix’s shoulders.

“Felix! It’s good to see you as well. I’m glad you could make it!”

“Did you forget about-”

“Why don't you have something to eat? There is plenty of spicy foods and meat here,” Claude leaned in closer, “Relax, I have not forgotten your request. This is just something to make sure we won't be disturbed.” He let go of Felix’s shoulders. “I just wanted to make sure everyone was preoccupied and I thought food was the best way to do that. I do love to throw a good feast every now and then.” Felix took his hand off his sword and folded his arms. He began to scan the room for a particular green-haired professor. “Who are you looking for?”

“The professor. Apparently, you told her about our duel today and she has been asking me not to participate.”

“I told-” He quickly stopped his statement. ‘ _ She doesn't want him to know she was in the room when he came to challenge me? Well, it’s understandable that she doesn't want that to get around. I suppose I will keep my mouth sealed for now. _ ’ “I might have let it slip out. She is my very important friend.” Felix rolled his eyes at the comment.

“Anyway, I’m sure she would try to stop us from fighting today. I don't see her anywhere.”

“The professor is...indisposed at the moment.”

“She’s what? What did you-”

“She is just sleeping. I would never harm her, or let any harm come her way,” Claude said as a slight to Felix. Felix placed his hand back on the hilt of his blade.

“She doesn't need protecting. But you on the other hand, might need the protection of Sothis on your side.” Claude shrugged the threat off.

“I suppose we will find out soon. Meet at the training grounds soon?” Felix started to walk off.

“Certainly.”

* * * * *

After some time, Claude waltzed into the training room with his hands behind his head. His bow and arrows were strapped to his back. Dust was scattered through the air as if something had just disturbed the ground. Felix had become more irritated.

“Well, you sure took your time. Do you think I have all day?”

“My bad, there were a few other things that had my attention that I had to see out. But, as you wished, you now have my full attention.”

“It’s about time,” Felix drew his brave sword and pointed it at Claude. “Ready your weapon. Let’s get this started.” Claude threw up his hands.

“Seriously, do we need to fight? Why don't you just tell me what’s on your mind? Talk it out.” Felix dashed towards Claude. He took a wide swing at Claude, forcing him to use his bow to block the attack.

“Damn you are pretty fast. But let’s calm down. Teach told me earlier that we were a team and that we shouldn’t be fighting. I don't want her to worry.”

“You should be focused on the battle in front of you.” Claude pushed with his bow, sending Felix back a far enough distance so that he could knock his arrow. He aimed for Felix’s legs.

“Right, I guess I should let you swing that sword around a bit. But know that this is going against her wishes.” Claude released his pull shooting towards Felix’s abdomen. Felix deflected the arrow and charged forward. He swung upwards causing Claude to stagger backward. Seeing Claude stagger, Felix swung at his chest. With moments to spare, Claude jumped back falling to his knees. Felix had cut through Claude’s overcoat. He stood up looking very displeased. “You are very persistent,” he said as he took started to take off his torn clothing, “What have I done to receive such seriousness?” Felix gripped his blade tighter. 

“You are an annoyance.” Claude paused what he was doing to laugh.

“Even if that's the case, I don't think I’ve done anything to warrant this kind of response.” He grabbed his chin, “Oh there was that one time I almost hit you with an arrow I suppose.” Claude shrugged again. “Well, I couldn't help myself. Teach was injured on your watch.”

“Are you going to take this seriously?” Claude threw his torn clothing to the side, exposing his chest.

“You really haven't given me a reason to fight you seriously,” Claude shook his head. Felix stuck his sword in the ground and folded his arms.

“A challenge isn't reason enough to fight?” Claude scratched his head. 

“Just tell me why you want to fight me. I’m pretty curious actually.” Felix grabbed his sword again.

“For some reason, you are always around when…” he started to blush, “I’m around the professor.” Claude’s demeanor shifted. He cocked his head to the side.

“And what’s the problem with that? Do you have a reason to be around her as much as you do?”

“You always interrupt when we are getting closer to each other,” Claude whizzed an arrow past Felix’s face. Felix touched his cheek and saw that the arrow had indeed made contact with blood as evidence.

“I don't know where you are going with this, but I am telling you now that if you are about to say what I think you are,” Claude’s eyes became darkened, “That’s a reason to be serious about.” Felix readied himself, holding his brave sword slightly behind him.

“Do not get in between us again.” Claude let a few arrows fly, aiming for Felix’s torso. Felix cut all of the arrows in half as he advanced towards Claude. Claude was darting around, trying to keep his distance to let a few more arrows go. 

“Teach, you like her don't you?”

“I am not obligated to answer that, either way, you are in my way.” Claude’s arrow struck Felix in his arm. Felix winced as he snapped the end off. He slashed towards Claude’s throat. Claude quickly stepped back.

“I won't allow you to have her,” Claude said through gritted teeth.

“The decision isn't yours to make.” Felix swept Claude’s feet. His bow went flying in the air and landed a distance away. He hit the ground hard. Felix lifted his sword above his head. “It’s hers.” 

“I think she has already made her decision,” Claude blurted. As Felix swung down, Claude reached for another weapon that he had stored away in the training room. In his hand, he held a reforged steel sword. He blocked the downward attack. “She’s mine.” Claude kicked Felix in the stomach which sent him tumbling backward. Claude quickly stood up to gather himself from almost losing his head. Felix used his sword to help him get up, spitting out blood.

“What makes you think that!?” Felix shouted. Claude turned around. “You dare show your back to your opponent!?” Felix stopped shouting when he looked at Claude’s back. He could see red lines down his back. He gritted his teeth. “Are you saying-”

“Teach left me a little present the other night. I left her one on her neck so she decided to return the favor.” Felix’s heart twisted.

“I don't believe you.”

“You don't have to believe me. Ask her yourself.” Claude lifted the sword in his hand. “Let’s finish this. I'll show you right here, right now, how serious I am about Teach. I will be the one to teach you this lesson.” Claude and Felix clashed swords. Felix clearly had the upper hand, but Claude did not miss a beat. He parried most of Felix’s attacks, some cutting his arm and shoulder.

“I never knew you to have sword skill.”

“You aren't the only one who has learned from Teach. I keep a very close eye on her.”

“If you keep a very close eye on her then do you know that we shared a kiss Wednesday night?”

“You what?”

“And another one before that.” 

“You dirty rat!” Claude rolled over to grab his bow. He quickly shot at Felix’s hand holding the brave sword. It struck his hand, causing him to drop his sword. Claude knocked another arrow. He aimed at Felix, “Admit defeat. The only reason I won't be killing you today is because I don’t want to upset Teach.” A devious grin covered Claude’s face, “After we graduate, I will tear your lips off your face for defiling my friend.” A strange aura surged through Claude, his pull was becoming stronger, his body was preparing for a combat art. Felix put his hands together. When he did, a very light veil of lightning enveloped his body.

“I won't be defeated until I fall.” There was a spark in his eyes. Claude smirked.

“Reason magic huh? You have been busy.”

“I will be your undoing, “ Felix focused his energy. Claude chuckled.

“Bring it.”

* * * * *

“How long do you plan on sleeping for?”

“I’m so tired. Just...let me sleep a little longer…”

“Am I speaking to a child now? Get up! Aren't you forgetting something?”

“What could I possibly be forgetting? How wonderful it is to sleep?”

“Your two loverboys! They are fighting!” 

“My what? What are you talking about Sothis?”

“How could you forget! Claude and Felix! They are fighting right now and you are supposed to go stop them! Get up right this instant!” Byleth’s eyes shot open. Her room still had some light in it from the sun setting. Her head was throbbing and she felt lightheaded at the same time. She sat up.

“You are right! I can't believe I forgot.”

“That Claude is very crafty, to say the least. Even I had trouble waking you up.” Sothis said. Byleth stood up. She almost fell over from standing up too fast. “Are you going to make it in time?” Byleth grabbed her sword of the Creator and used it to help her make her way to the training grounds. As she struggled to get outside, she noticed that no one was around. “Did I miss something? I hope everyone is okay.”

“Look! Do you see that up in the sky?” Sothis asked. Byleth looked to see a dark cloud hovering over the training grounds. A moment of dread took over her. She went as fast as she could. 

“Please don't be late!”

* * * * *

Claude and Felix were at a standstill, waiting for each other to make a move. Claude wasn't expecting Felix to pull out magic. He was trying to calculate how this would turn out. ‘ _ Can I release this fast enough to stop him from casting his magic? That sly guy, who would have known he would excel in reason? I suppose I underestimated him. _ ’ Felix closed his eyes. He would only get one attempt before someone would see what the commotion was about. He needed to make this precise and controlled. They both knew that if they killed the other, severe consequences would follow. In the same sense, they didn't want the other to win. Just as Felix went to cast Thoron, Claude slowly performed his combat art, Encounter, which would prevent Felix from moving. Byleth barged through the training room doors. She could see that both of them were injured. The dread she was feeling earlier was not misplaced as she watched both of them perform their last resort tactic.

“Enough!!” She screamed in desperation to end the battle. Felix and Claude looked at her in the instant they finished their action.

“Professor!?” they yelled, right before Claude was hit with Felix’s thoron and Felix was struck in his right shoulder. Byleth looked in horror as both of her students hit the floor, not moving a muscle. She was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> I do realize that in the game you cannot use a new skill unless you are in that class but this isn't the game so they might dabble into some other skills.
> 
> So my wonderful readers! I've got another question for you!
> 
> Audience participation!!
> 
> Who do you think would win in an actual fight? Claude or Felix?  
Let's say before time skip?


End file.
